Alive
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron walk into the gym to face Bonnie's laughter and the cheers and applause of everyone else. She starts thinking of their sitch as the music starts. The words to another song start to play in her head as her thought trace back over the evening.


**Alive**

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Over about the past couple of years, most of my writing has been after So the Drama and after the Graduation episode. For this story I decided to go back a little but not too far. This story is based during the period at the ending of So the Drama. It is a little song fic that really speaks to me about Kim and maybe what she was feeling that night. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

The words to a song ran through Kim's mind as she and Ron stood in front of the gym. Bonnie's laughter was drowned out by the cheers, whistles and applause of all the other students. She took a slight step back. This she was not expecting. What she really expected she didn't know but this was out of the realm of reality. There was something else she was not expecting. She and Ron had been to dances together before as just good friends, but there was something different this time, something she was feeling. She remembered after they had defeated Drakken and Shego. She remembered watching him fight Erik in the pouring rain. She remembered her fight with Shego, and destroying the tower. Together they had brought down Drakken's plan. The large robots shrank back to size and fell from the sky along with the rain. She remembered standing of the edge of the building looking out over the landscape. Then, that moment came as she watched him push the door to the police van closed on Drakken and Shego. Something within her changed, she looked at him with different eyes and that caused some emotions that were so new to her. He turned to her with that smile of his. She gave him a little smile back. She remembered what she said.

"You know Ron, we'd better hurry."

He looked back at her with that clueless look that made her heart race. She reached out and took his hand.

"You'll see."

She pulled him along behind her as they ran from the scene. They hopped on the scooter and roared back to the remains of her house. That was when she asked him the question she thought she would never ask him. His answer filled her heart. There were new feelings washing over her. Feelings that answered a lot of questions about her life.

"This is the feeling of my life  
I wanna be with you now  
I wanna have you with me  
Always forever and you  
You will be one for me now  
And I can see that."

Her knees were knocking, her heart was racing. Sweat beaded on her forehead. What was wrong with her. They had just saved the world again, they had fought robots and synthodrones. They should have been scared during all of that. This was different. All they did is walk into the gym holding hands. Holding hands? Since when had they held hands? But it felt sooo right. She was glad he was holding her hand. If not she might have freaked out. Her hand fit into his as if God had made it just so. His grip was firm but oh so gentle. A slight squeeze from his hand calmed her. He was right there. Just as he had been earlier. Who could have guessed he could be so eloquent. All he said was four words. But for her, those four words opened a world that she could have never imagined. "Out there....In here."

"We came through the door  
We came through it all  
One step further and  
I will lose it all  
Everything you said  
Everything was so right "

Kim felt Ron lean into her. Then something pushed on her ankle pushing her into him. She turned and looked into his eyes and caught her breath. It was like all the questions she had ever asked were answered. She could loose herself in those eyes. Within those eyes, she could see everything. Her heart raced again. She could see her own reflection in his eyes. Those two deep pools of brown. She thought of everything they had done together. He had been there nearly all their lives. Then he gently raised his hand and held it open for her. Timidly she took it, he gently led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. Her world collapsed into the space that the two of them occupied. Nothing else existed.

"I was in your eyes  
You were in my mind  
When you took my hand  
And we start to dance  
I just can't believe  
That it's you and me now"

Something moved within her. Feelings of life she had never felt before washed over her like a waterfall. She felt so ALIVE! She could see thing that she had never seen before. She could feel things she had never felt before. She had felt dead before. Everything that meant something had been taken from her. Now, she was ALIVE! He had saved her life before. But that was nothing. Tonight, he had saved something different. Tonight he had saved her very soul, her very being. All it took was four little words. She wanted to stay there in his arms and dance. She wanted to feel his arms around her; to feel his hands caressing her back, to feel her head nestled to that spot she had just discovered on his shoulder. Just like her hand fit his, this spot fit her head just right and it felt so, so right. It was a feeling she never wanted to end.

"I'm alive  
For the first time in my life  
I just know that I'm alive  
I wanna dance the night away  
I'm alive  
I'll always be there by your side  
I just know that I'm alive  
This is the feeling of my life  
I'm alive"

Kim nestled her head onto his shoulder. A sheer thrill ran down her spine. Sure she had fantasized about "the one". Several boys had filled that view. Each filled her dreams in different ways. But this was different. This was reality and fantasy at the same time. Now she could see all the qualities in those fantasies fulfilled. Now she could see the reality of what had happened and what was happening. All those questions she had dreamed were answered. She barely could believe it. What had she done to deserve this? This was real, this was not a dream, this was really happening. This was true.

"You're reality  
You're my fantasy  
I just can't believe  
This is happening  
Crossed my fingers and  
I can see that is true."

She pulled back from him and looked into those eyes again as they kept dancing. Her reflection danced in those eyes. In her mind she felt she could see straight into his soul. What she saw filled her with an emotion she had never felt before. He held her hand tightly as they continued to dance. She tried to force her mind to believe what was happening. This only happened in those romance novels or those movies guys hated to take their girls to. She never would have imagined it would be the two of them, but this was reality.

"I was in your eyes  
You were in my mind  
When you took my hand  
And we start to dance  
I just can't believe  
That it's you and me now."

She let the emotions of the moment flow over her. She had never seen the answers of life before her as she did now. All the answers of life lay open before her. She had never felt this alive before. Every nerve ending tingled. She sensed she could smell things she had never smelled before, she could hear things that she had never heard before. Strange sensations flowed over her. Sensations that she didn't want to end. She had never felt this alive before. This was her place, by his side. Alive and by her side.

"I'm alive  
For the first time in my life  
I just know that I'm alive  
I wanna dance the night away  
I'm alive  
I'll always be there by your side  
I just know that I'm alive  
This is the feeling of my life  
I'm alive."

This was her place now. Her place in this world. She had been searching for her place, searching for that place in her life where she would be complete. This was that place. In his arms. She was going to be with him and he was going to be with her. That was what she was feeling. This was being alive.

"This is the feeling of my life  
I wanna be with you now  
I wanna have you with me.  
I'm alive.  
You will be one for me now  
And I can see that."

They stopped dancing and stood looking at each other. He smiled that little smile of his. That answered the last of any questions she ever had. She smiled timidly back at him then leaned forward. Their foreheads touched, their hair brushing together. Another thrill shot through her again, she didn't know how much longer she could take this. Then the last key feel into place. She knew what she had to do. She gazed up into his eyes. This was the moment she had dreamed of. She knew. This was love. She was in love with Ron. She tilted her head to the right and closed her eyes. In the back of her mind she sensed Ron turning his head to his right. She opened her mouth and their lips touched. Her hands slipped up his chest moving toward his shoulders. The moment their lips touched the world dissolved into that moment. There was no reality, there was no existence, there was only the two of them and this moment. She pressed her lips into his. She had to let him know. Her heart skipped a beat when he press right back. This was it. The moment of their lives. The thing so many search for but so few ever find. This, this was love. They would dance this night together, only they existed and she had never felt so alive in her life. Dreams can come true.

"For the first time in my life  
I know that I'm in love  
I wanna dance the night away  
I'm alive

And I want to  
'cause I need you  
I just got to be beside you  
For you really make my dreams come true."

They continued that incredible kiss. They were alive and their souls were complete. They would dance this night as they had never danced before. But in their hearts they would be dancing a different dance. That would be the dance of life, the dance of love. Two souls searching finding the other. Two halves becoming a whole. One part completing the other. This was life. This was love. She was ALIVE! He was ALIVE! They were ALIVE!

"I'm alive  
For the first time in my life  
I just know that I'm alive  
I wanna dance the night away  
I'm alive  
I'll always be there by your side  
I just know that I'm alive  
This is the feeling of my life  
I'm alive."

She sighed as the universe opened it's answers in front of her. The meaning of life was open to her and that meaning was holding her. All their lives were open before them. They were Alive!

* * *

Greetings to one and all. I hope that all of you enjoyed this one shot. This is one that I have been planning for some time and just never had all the right ideas or thoughts to put it all together. Then as I was doing my morning walk, I was listening to the song that is featured above. I use it during my walk as it had a fact beat and a really good song. It fits the two of them so well. Well, all those missing thoughts and ideas hit me. I knew how to put it all together. So as soon as I finished supper tonight I put the song on my computer and started to write. I wanted to listen to the song as I wrote so I could literally feel it. I would play that last scene of So The Drama over and over in my mind and on the computer screen. It all just seemed to fall into place.

The song is called "Alive" and is by a group called "Da Buzz". I have used several songs by this group over the years. Their music just seems to fit Kim and Ron so well. There are a couple more songs they do that I plan to use in the future.

There is something else special about this story. With the posting of this story I have reached a moment in my writing that I never envisioned I would ever obtain. After one hundred and thirty stories, I have archived one million words. I can't really believe it.

I could not have done it all without all of you. You were there in the good times and bad times. All of you supported me. You sent reviews and comments. You told me when I did a good job and just was important, you told me when I didn't do such a good job. I would like to thank all of you. This is something that I really enjoy doing and I have a really good time doing it. Thanks again.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute and a tear in my eye

Roger and out.


End file.
